


Her Name Was Rose

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr, weekly drabble prompt: sympathy. A missing scene from Runaway Bride after Donna asks the Doctor what his friend's name was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is the first perfect, 100 word drabble I've ever written. Happy dance!

“Her name was Rose.”

Just saying her name hurt, like knives had stabbed into his hearts and were being twisted, slowly and maliciously. But Donna had been brilliant, and she deserved to know. “Rose Tyler.”

“I’m sorry you lost her.”

“She made me better. She told me when to stop. My pink and yellow human. I never should’ve brought her with me. She loved me and now her life has been ruined.”

“You love her.” It was a statement, not a question. “Was it worth it, Doctor? You two?”

“Yeah.”

“Then don’t regret it. Some things are worth the heartbreak.”


End file.
